User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009)
[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) As I'm sure you know, I am glad to welcome a new member to the WikiKat community. I am Mattkenn3, Mattkenn, or Matt. It doesn't matter to me. I am the most active member of the sites administration and I wanted to welcome you and let you know that if you need any help, just leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. P.S.: Feel free to look at and join any of our community projects, such as The WikiKat Council. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:35, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Any Questions If you have any Questions about any of the group please share them and I will try to answer them the best I can Yes, not to invade your privacy but, do you live in Europe, the US, or where. I only wish to know this because of the show airs at different times in each region or country. Thanks, [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:03, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I live in the USA Great, thanks. Just a tip, remember to sign your posts with four of these, ~. You can find the button at the top left of your keyboard. When you do that, your signature will show up as well as the date and time the post was saved. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:18, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Lastly, can you give me a link to some sites or at least some form of citation? I just want to clarify the information you are adding about these mobs. Sorry if I'm driving you crazy. I know you're new. When you get those citations or if you need any help, leave me a message. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I get my information from the Friends of the Kalahari meerkat project.(http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=fkmp_welcome) Phillies 22:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I know about this site. Let me check it out. Another tip, when adding an answer or another post in, don't make a new section. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Are you a friend? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:38, 16 December 2008 (UTC) no I want to be.Phillies 22:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) P.S What the WikiKat Counil Look at this. If you have any other questions, ask me, I am the founder. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:44, 16 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the council? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It looks okay Phillies 22:21, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want to join? I could use your help on the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 22:46, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Okay I will Join the council. Phillies 23:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Great! All you have to do is sign your username under the members section and be willing to help out with the collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. If you will, please try to get some more members to join the wiki. If you know anybody from the FKMP site or somewhere else, let them know about the wiki and invite them to join. That is the Collaboration of the month. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:50, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hello, I just wanted to stop by and thank you for all of your hard work and effort you are putting into the wiki. I really appreciate it. If you know of any other people that might be interested in joining the wiki, please invite them. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 16:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I'm so glad that you have added so much. The work is much appreciated. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC)